Background and Relevant Art
Computers and computing systems have affected nearly every aspect of modern living. Computers are generally involved in work, recreation, healthcare, transportation, entertainment, household management, etc.
Further, computing system functionality can be enhanced by a computing systems' ability to be interconnected to other computing systems via network connections. Network connections may include, but are not limited, to, connections via wired or wireless Ethernet, cellular connections, or even computer to computer connections through serial, parallel, USB, near-field, communication, or other connections. The connections allow a computing system to access services at other computing systems and to quickly and efficiently receive application data from other computing systems.
Interconnection of computing systems has facilitated so called “social media” and “social networking.” Social media allows individuals to create and share data and collaborate on data. As individuals create, share, and collaborate, they typically do so using an authenticated identity authenticated to an identity provider, which is often also a social media provider. Modernly, social media sites have federated to allow users to use a single identity to interact with different sites in a federation. However, typically a user needs to authorize sharing an identity for use with various other sites on a site by site (or application by application) basis. However, users are typically naturally apprehensive about sharing their federated identity with other online websites and/or applications.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.